Just Another Day
by xNiight of hate
Summary: Kagome is an orphan. Her step mom is sending her to a boarding school for girls & boys. She gets better friends, maybe an enemy,and meets someone special. What will happen? InuKag, SanMir AUOOC Beware of bad language. Finsished
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Okay, my first InuYasha fic!

Disclamier: I don't own InuYasha...Screw it...

* * *

_There was a girl, in this, lonely world._

_No friends, just a home, nothing soothed, her inner soul. _

_She was left behind, in this world, standing in line, for another chance._

_Betrayed by all, she was left alone, in a dark, dark world. _

_When she thought life was good, it turned around, blinded by the _

_Darkness. No one paid attention. She was finally, left behind._

_No one loved her. They once did, but left her behind, to gain power._

"_Help me. Please." She said. Sent an S.O.S. but no one replied. _

_Parents gone, friends, betrayed, what more was there to live for? _

(A/n: Kagome was looking in her old journal entries.)

Kagome wrote this in her journal one night…after her family was killed, and she no longer had friends.

"This is nothing but shit." She said looking at the small entry. She was adopted with a so-called 'family' that never understood her. Her new home wasn't that bad. She had been adopted many times, but no one understood her. So that's why she had so many families. Fake ones that are.

She was back at the city where it all happened. The betraying and the death of her parents all happened in this city, Tokyo.

Her family was sending her to this boarding school for both boys and girls. She started to pack her stuff, which wasn't a lot. Some shirts, pants, some other junk, an mp3, a small digital camera, and a laptop.

"Kagome! We're home!" Her step mom said.

Kagome just sighed. Almost all her clothes were black, which was something her mother didn't like.

"Kagome, were dropping you off right now, since school is going to start tomorrow." Her mother said.

"Whatever…I'll get my stuff." Kagome answered. She ran upstairs and got her rolling suitcase. (A/n: You know what I am talking about.)

About half an hour later

"Well, we're here!" Kagome's step mom said brightly as she stopped the boarding school.

"Well, thanks, mom. Bye!" Kagome said putting on a fake smile. She just wanted to crawl up in a small corner and die.

"Your welcome, bye darling!" Her mom said and she drove off.

"Great, let's see how bad this 'Shikon High' is suppose to be." Kagome mumbled.

She made her way up to the head office.

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I need to pick up my schedule." Kagome said to the assistant.

"Okay, Kagome Higurashi right? I'm Ms. Yura…and here you go!" Ms. Yura said and handed her the paper.

"Arigatou." Kagome said. (A/n: I hope I spelled that right.)

"Lets see…dorm 12c" Kagome said aloud. She wondered off into the hallways until she found the correct dorm…on the girls' side.

"Okay, here we go." Kagome got out her key and opened her door, and she walked in to find 2 girls in there.

"Hi. I'm Kagome." Kagome greeted the two girls.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Sango, and this is Rin." Sango said pointing to herself and Rin.

"Hi Kagome!" Rin said. She was a happy girl.

"Hey, can you guys help me unpack, then show me around?" Kagome said, in a small voice.

"Sure, no problem. Hey Rin, isn't your date, uh…Sessho-Maru tonight?" Sango asked, looking at the clock that was on the wall.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Thanks Sango!" Rin said, as she ran out to get ready for her date.

"Okay, let me help you." Sango said as she helped Kagome unpack.

* * *

A/n: YAY! I'm done with one chapter! I hope to get at least three reviews! 

InuYasha: Feh, I doubt it.

Kagome: Sit boy!

InuYasha:Face on the floor: Damn.

MsxBored: Thanks.

Kagome: No problem.

MsxBored: Okay, so review! Flames welcomed!


	2. First day

**A/n: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I have the Cat6 and the STAR (Standardized Testing for California and Alhambra and crap) this week and the next. So I am trying my best so I won't have to go to summer school again.**

**For changing my penname again, sorry, but I like being suicidal.**

**To my reviewers:**

**julie-dono**: Why thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting I guess.

**Angel-of-dark-spirits**: Yeah, I'll explain in this chapter…

**Yami-Yugi-Girl**: Thank you!

**Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover**: I will try harder to…and thanks.

**

* * *

A/n: Anyways, for the characters:**

Kagome: I guess you can say, a bit suicidal, punk attitude, sorrow, and feels I guess, a little insecure and just needs a friend that understands her.

Sango: Like Kagome, a bit of a rebel, and is a bit punk. Sorry if you don't like it.

Miroku: Still the same perverted guy we all know, although, he seems, a bit smarter in this story.

Inuyasha: I guess, he's going to be human in this. Still Stubborn and has the same attitude.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I said it! HA! You lawyers cannot sue me!**

* * *

Kagome put the last articles of black clothing into the drawers of her new dorm room.

The room were pretty simple: white walls, 3 queen size beds, a small kitchen, living room, and a bathroom.

"Well, that's the last of it!" Sango said as she closed the drawer.

"Okay then…now what?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I'll show you around the school today I guess. Let me see your classes…schedule please…" Sango asked. Kagome took out the small folded piece of paper out and handed it to Sango.

"Hm…wow, I'm in all your classes except for History…" Sango announced.

"Great…" Kagome said in another bored tone.

"I'll show you all my friends, and the sluts/bitches and others, to stay away from…" Sango continued naming a whole bunch of stuff while Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"So, tell me, why did you move here this trimester?" Sango asked.

"My step parents wanted me too. I don't really care. I don't want to go to another freaking orphanage again." Kagome muttered.

"What about your parents? Your original parents?" Sango asked.

"They died in a car crash when I was 10. So every year I moved to another family/ or orphanage." Kagome whispered loud enough for Sango to hear.

"Oh, Kag, I am so sorry!" Sango said, and hugged Kagome.

"It's okay…don't worry, and get off of me!" Kagome smiled and playfully pushed Sango away.

**>>The next day **

Kagome and Sango were walking to their first class. Math.

Kagome is wearing a short-sleeved black T-shirt that said, "I am the future of this country. Be Afraid. Be Very Afraid." And a pair of loose fitting blue jeans.

Sango was wearing a plain blue T-shirt, with a pair of black jeans.

They walked into the noisy class where everyone didn't notice Kagome, and then, the teacher came in.

"Class, we have a new student today, Kagome Higurashi." The teacher said.

"Come on and introduce yourself already." The teacher barked.

"Fine, I am Kagome Higurashi, I came from somewhere else, and I warn you. Don't you dare get in my damn way unless you want to have your effing butt kicked." Kagome said with a small smirk.

"Okay…then, go ahead and sit near Sango…please, raise your hand Sango!" The teacher who I will now call Ms. Centipede said**. (A/n: I have no idea why though.)**

**(A/n: Also, I am not going to name anymore last names…I don't know any. T-T)**

Okay, so for Kagome and Sango, they won't pay attention in class. Now let's move on to lunch. Where we met Sango's best friends…

"Okay, listen closely. The one with the long navy, long, hair, with the navy blue shirt, ah you know which one I am talking and pointing to is Inuyasha. The one over there with the small ponytail, and has a dark purple shirt, and a total perverted grin on his face is Miroku." Sango pointed out.

"And guys, this is Kagome." Sango finished.

"Uh. Nice to met you Inuyasha, Miroku." Kagome said in another bored voice. And took a seat near Miroku.

"I have one question for you dear Kagome… will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…" Kagome started, then she turned bright red, and you can guess why. Kagome found his hand on her ass.

"HENTAI!" She yelled, and repeatedly slapped him, and eventually knocked him out.

"Oh, I forgot to mention about him being a pervert." Sango said.

"I can tell." Kagome said, her face still a bit red.

"Well, it can't be helped. He's been a pervert for as long as I can remember. Him and his 'cursed' right hand." Inuyasha said.

"Yep." Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

"Okay, well, we have English class next…a foreign language, and yeah." Kagome said.

"O cool! Were all in the same class!" Miroku said as he woke up.

"Oh shit. Don't tell me it's true." Kagome asked Sango.

"Too bad. It is." She said. And just like that, the bell rang. All of them walked over to their next class, and the girls escaped Miroku's 'cursed' hand during the walk.

**

* * *

A/n: What a horrible chapter! The horror! –Sobs but we all know it's fake. -**

**So you can go ahead and review flame me etc.**


	3. AIM

**Disclaimer: What else is new? I so do not own Inuyasha. But I had a dream that I owned them. And when my alarm clock went off, it was a dream. **

**A/n: Well, I forgot to mention how the characters looks like so why don't I start? I am, so sorry I keep doing this.**

**Kagome: **We all know this. Brown eyes, long black/blue hair.

**Sango: **Brown eyes, dark brown hair, which is in a high pony tail.

**Miroku: **Icy dark blue eyes, and brown hair in a small pony tail.

**Inuyasha: **In human form… let's hope you know who he looks like!

**So, let us continue with this story.**

**Chapter 3: AIM**

_(The conversation is in ENGLISH! Until class is over that is.)_

Kagome sat down next to Sango this time, after being introduced…again.

Most of them spoke it really well. They were all surprised that she knew English as well.

"Whoa, Kag, is it okay if I call you that? Anyways, how do you know English so well?" Sango asked.

"Well, it was at one of the homes I stayed at. They were from America so, they decided to teach me. It turns out; I have a knack for it. Also I went to America for a summer." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Well, that is so- PREVERT! HONSETLY, YOU ARE THE MOST PREVERTEST THING I HAD EVER MET!" Sango yelled out and slapped Miroku leaving a bright red hand print.

"Well, you two will get to spend more time together…IN DETENTION!" The teacher screamed writing both of them a slip.

"Crap. That sucks." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"It sure does." Sango whispered back.

"He just never learns, does he? What an idiot." Inuyasha said looking down at the almost unconscious Miroku.

"Shit…but, more time with my lovely Sango." Miroku said, with a wide perverted grin and a certain look in his eyes.

>> End of class.

"Hey, can you believe it? There is going to be another new kid tomorrow." Sango said after over-hearing a conversation.

"Is this a popular school or what?" Kagome asked.

"No…in fact, I think this is the LAMEST school in Japan." Sango replied.

"Well, it's not as bad as this American school I went to. We were forced to wear the stupidest looking uniforms, and the food didn't really look as nice as these schools." Kagome said.

"You mean this cafeteria is BETTER?" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"No."

"Oh."

"Well, okay then. Whatever." Kagome said, and sighed.

>> End of the day (I am so lazy.)

Kagome walked back to her dorm, to find Rin and Sango just, on their laptops. After five long minutes, Kagome decided to say something.

"Nice to see you too." Kagome said.

"Oh hey Kagome." They said together taking their eyes off the screen.

"So, what has gotten you two so…quiet?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…music, chatting, updating my site, and looking at some stuff." Sango said. And Rin nodded.

"Oh. Hey, you have AIM?" Kagome asked. Both nodded. "Give me your screen names." (Just pretend okay?)

So they exchanged and went to a chat room.

(Kagome will be Deadly Angel, Sango will be Kick ass chick, and Rin will be Bright Angel. Sorry, I am guessing.)

**Deadly Angel: **Now **what? You guys know anyone else?**

**Kick ass chick: Yeah, Inuyasha, the pervert, wolf boy and… a guy and…some other people. They're on.**

**Bright Angel:** **That's really helpful.**

**Deadly Angel: Well, you wanna invite them, 'cept the 'guy and…some other people.'?**

**Bright Angel: Sure, but not Koga.**

**Kick ass chick: Okay.**

**Deadly Angel: THEN SEND AN INVITE!**

**Kick ass chick: **okay…gawd.

(Okay, Inuyasha will be Inu-man, and Miroku will be Attractive Monk. Once again, I have no idea.)

**Kick ass chick: Finally!**

**Inu-man: Well sorry your highness.**

**Attractive Monk: My, my, my lovely Sango.**

**Deadly Angel: So why is your name 'Attractive Monk'? He isn't attractive and he won't make a good monk.**

**Inu-man: Hey…who's that? Cuz I have to agree with 'Deadly Angel'**

**Kick ass chick: That's Kagome, and yesh, I have to agree with her.**

**Bright Angel: HAHA**

**Inu-man: How weird.**

**Attractive Monk: You're so mean. T-T**

**Deadly Angel: coughbakacough**

**Attractive Monk: What did you type? I cannot read.**

**Kick ass chick: woah, Miroku! Never knew he could be so stupid!**

**Attractive Monk: I wish I could look at your lovely face my Sango.**

**Deadly Angel: HAHA, Sango looks like she's about to…well, kill him.**

**Bright Angel: Yep. Your so in for it Miroku!**

**Inu-man: Feh. You people are all morons.**

**Deadly Angel: Well, I got some fake 'crack' want some?**

**Inu-man: You do drugs?**

**Attractive Monk: WHAT! O.O**

**Kick ass chick: She means Pixie Stix you dimwits!**

**Deadly Angel: I'm leavin. Later peoples.**

**Everyone: Bye**

_**Deadly Angel has exited Chat room.**_

>> After the chat room.

"Kagome! Give me some more stix okay?" Rin asked going on her 17th pixie stix.

"Sorry, we ran out of fake 'crack'" She said showing them the empty container.

"Aw poopies." She said.

"What the fuck? Poopies?" Sango asked.

"Don't wanna say shit." Rin answered.

"But you just did." Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Oh well." Rin said. "I'm going to sleep. Night guys."

**A/n: Okay, so not a 'great' chapter, but I am trying! So yeah. By the way, if you are reading my other story, 'Hard Times' (Rurouni Kenshin), the chapter will be up soon. I am just on a case of writer's block. And the same case for this one. This chat room thing is getting to me. Well, R&R!**


	4. AN: Story on hold

A/n: Hey everyone! Thank you for all who reviewed for this story. I just want to say, it will be put on hold for a while, due to my lack of ideas, or too many ideas, and not knowing what to do.

Here is a preview of the next chapter:

"Kikyo's the new student?" Inuyasha said outraged. Sadly, Sango and Miroku nodded. And Kagome was lost.

"Who's Kikyo?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked up into her eyes and said, "My past girlfriend, who knows a terrible secret of mine."

But if you have any other ideas, please e-mail me or tell me through a review. Jan ne!


	5. Welcome to Shikon high, Kikyo?

**A/n: Hiya! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Heh…I don't really like this story, but, oh well! Thank you for all those who reviewed for this story! Give me ideas if you can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three:

**Welcome to Shikon High, Kikyo?**

It was the next day and the alarm clocks started to beep.

_Beep! Beep! Bee- _

"GOD DAMMIT! DIE YOU FREAKIN' ALARM CLOCK!" A very pissed Kagome shouted as she threw the alarm clock toward the wall, smashing it into pieces, waking Rin and Sango up. Both of them looked at Kagome, then to the Alarm clock.

Rin shook her head. "Poor abused clock…how long did it last?" She asked. Kagome gave her a look and answered, "Two days…why?"

Sango and Rin's eyes went big. And they shook it off. Kagome got out of bed and got some clothes. She got into the bathroom and took a 10 minute shower. She changed into a black T shirt that said, "Curiosity killed the cat but for a while I was the suspect" she has fishnets around her arms; she put on a pair of black cargos, and a pair of black and white converse shoes.

She applied some eye liner, mascara, lip gloss, and black eyes shadow. **(A/n: I am too lazy…spare me.)**

Rin had low rider jeans and a happy bunny shirt that said, "It's so cute how you think I'm listening", and her hair in a usual small ponytail on the side of her head. Rin had no make up on

Sango put her hair into a high ponytail; she had a pair pf loose black jean on and a dark purple halter top on. Sango only had her magenta eye shadow and lip gloss on.

All three of them grabbed their back packs (well, in Sango's case, a book bag) and headed out the door to breakfast.

"So, I wonder who the new kid is…" Rin wondered aloud. As they headed for the cafeteria, they heard an ear piercing, "HENTAI!" and a slap. Everyone near them to see a red faced Sango and a Miroku with a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Will you ever learn you perverted leach?" Sango asked glaring at him. He sighed and said, "Dear Sango, it is my cursed hand, for I cannot control it."

All four of them headed toward the food and grabbed whatever kind of breakfast food they saw. While they were eating, Kagome knew someone was missing. "Hey guys, where is Inuyasha?" She asked looking around the table.

Miroku shrugged and said, "Well, he was still asleep, so most likely he'll be in class in…second period." With that, he took an apple and started munching away. Soon enough the bell rang and they headed off to first period, Math.

"Class, our new student is Kikyo Miko." Ms. Centipede said, and a young girl stepped into the class. She looked much like Kagome, except much happier. Her hair was longer, up to her but, and tied back with a piece of cloth. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a pink mini skirt, a very short one. She also had chocolate brown eyes filled with cheerfulness, and her skin a bit pale.

Some guys grinned, some girls wanted to make her part of their group, but Kagome felt like gagging. Never in her life, has she seen someone where so much pink. _'It burns!'_ Kagome thought, twitching, but she didn't bother paying attention.

Sango and Miroku on the other hand, went pale. Like when you've seen a ghost. Kikyo sat next to Kagura in the back of the class.

As the lesson went on, no one paid any attention anyhow. As soon as Math was over Sango said they needed to find Inuyasha. They suddenly saw him in front of his locker taking out his book.

"Inuyasha, there is something wrong!" Miroku said loudly as he dragged him off to a corner. Sango and Kagome followed.

"What is it, monk?" Inuyasha said in a snappy voice, pushing his hair away from his violet eyes. "Kikyo's back and she's the new student." Miroku said in a serious voice.

"Kikyo's the new student?" Inuyasha asked outraged. Sadly Miroku and Sango nodded. And Kagome was lost. **(A/n: Like I said, she wasn't paying attention)**

"Who's Kikyo?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked up into her eyes and said, "My past girlfriend who knows a terrible secret of mine." Kagome somehow understood how he felt. A bit of pain, anger, and was a bit scared. _'What is this secret of his anyways?' _Kagome thought.

All four of them walked toward second period, yet again, Kikyo was there, wearing her pale pink outfit, making all four of them gag. "Class, this is Kikyo Miko, blah, blah, blah!" the teacher went on and on.

Inuyasha avoided eye contact from her even though she kept sneaking glances at him. This made Kagome feel angry. _'Wait, am I jealous? No! It can't be! I barely know them, and I don't even trust them. I don't even know if they're like the other bitches that claimed to be my friend before I was put up for adoption.' _Kagome thought.

There was no way she could fall for a person she couldn't trust, he could end up using her, like someone she used to know before her parents died…could she?

**

* * *

A/n: Thank you to everyone how supported me on this story, more turns on the next chapter, that may mislead you! Ja ne, and R&R!**


	6. Could it be love?

**A/n: Yeah, takes a long time to update! 3 stories are hard; I dunno how people deal with it!**

**Discalimer: I don't own, so you don't sue!**

**Inuyasha: yeah and I am glad she doesn't own me!**

**Disclaimer: I'd rather own Sesshomaru than you!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT! Aren't I the one with cute doggie ears?**

**Disclaimer: yeah, but Sesshomaru is way cooler.**

**Inuyasha: OO;;**

**Disclaimer: and on with the fic!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5:

**Could it be love?**

Kagome was lost in her thoughts; she didn't realize that the teacher was calling her name. "Kagome? Kagome!" The chemistry teacher yelled at her, suddenly, he slammed his fist on the table, snapping her back to reality. "Oh shit! It's attack of the funky purple and pink elephants!" She yelled out randomly, receiving lots of stares from her classmates.

She glared at them and they immediately turned away. Her teacher gave her an angry look. "Higurashi, this is only your second day of school, and you're not paying attention!" She stared at him like he was crazy.

"Uh…is that a problem?" she asked, in a smart ass tone. The teacher got pissed off. _'Oh, I love to play with fire. I hope I get detention so I have time for myself.' _Kagome thought. She needed time to get away with the people that were trying to be her friend.

"Yes, and if you keep it up, you will receive detention." He said impatiently. She smirked; she took out a straw and tore some paper, but hid them from the teacher. "Yes, I am so sorry my wonderful, asshole of a teacher." She said sarcastically. "Okay Higurashi, detention!" He yelled. She smiled. "That's good. But you should know that I am trying to give a damn. I'm trying hard, really, really hard."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. When did she take a turn in attitude? It seemed so weird. But on the other hand, everyone is weird. He took out a straw, and some paper. He chewed up the teacher and put it through the straw. He shot it out of the straw and it landed on the teacher's eye.

"OKAY! He in the world did that?" The teacher asked. Inuyasha raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Tashio? Was that you?" he asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, it was the elephants that Kagome talked about." He said sarcastically. Inuyasha also received detention.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, because no one paid attention. But at lunch, Kagome was desperately trying to escape her…'friends'.

"So Kagome, how are ya?" Sango asked as she held her tray along with Miroku and Inuyasha as they sat down at her table. Kagome didn't want friends, but it seemed like they insisted. Kagome just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Uh…" Kagome didn't know what to say. Sango didn't seem to notice and just went babbling on. No matter how many times she tried to scoot away, but someone would always get closer.

"So Kagome, why don't you tell us a bit about your life? Before you came here." Miroku tried. Kagome just stared. She looked at Sango who showed her a bit pity and said, "It's up to you." She didn't know what to do. _'I normally wouldn't tell, but somehow, I could trust them.' _Kagome thought. She took out a journal, turned it to a certain page and pushed it to him. (This is after what she wrote, in the first chapter)

_Dear diary, _

_I don't get it. Yuka, Eri and Ayame won't talk to me. They just started to ignore me. Before the incident, they said, "You're the only thing that stands in our way of being popular. So do us a favor and leave us alone forever." _

_I was hurt, and then when I went home, I saw a lot of police people around my house. They told me Mom and Daddy was in a car accident and didn't make it. Since none of my relatives want me, I was placed in Shikon orphanage. That's where I am now. They say a nice family will take me in… I hope so!_

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Miroku read the entry out loud. Sango felt pain in her heart, Inuyasha felt so sad, and Miroku felt guilty about asking the question. Kagome took back the journal and put on an emotional mask on.

"Well, I havta go! Ja ne!" She said as she ran away from the cafeteria. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and it was time for class to begin. The four of them (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango) walked into class. Then Kikyo came in. "Hey Inu! How come you've been avoiding me hm?" She said in a snobbish, preppy voice. Kagome felt enraged somehow and she didn't know why. A bit of jealousy too.

"Shut up Kikyo! I don't love you anymore after what you did to me!" He said angrily, a bit of amber, floated around his violet eyes.

Kikyo turned around to see Kagome next to Inuyasha. She eyed her and said, "Who the hell are you, standing next to my Inu-babe?"

Kagome got mad at Kikyo. "He's not yours you know. And what right do you have over me?" Kagome snapped. Kikyo was about to say something when Inuyasha butted in. "Kikyo, that's enough. Leave us alone okay?" His voice was commanding and stern. Kikyo nodded and said, "Okay, see ya later Inuyasha!" Then she added in a small voice, "I shalt be back!" and she left the room.

**

* * *

After school and in detention**

Kagome took her stuff and headed into the detention room with Inuyasha. But when they got into the room, the teacher seemed to have been drunk and passed out. So they decided to hang inside the classroom so no one could bug 'em. **(A/n: as in talking you dimwits) **

"So, anything you wanna talk about?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome looked out the window. She turned to him, her brown eyes filled with hurt and sadness. "Am I weird to you? All of you seem so normal. I'm just a freak. If you guys just hang out with my cause you pity me, I want to know." She said in a voice, barely higher than a whisper.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? You aren't weird and we don't pity you or anything." He said in a voice that made it seem obvious. Kagome laughed sadly. "I had friends after I went to the orphanage. Sure, it was cool that they wanted to be my friend, but I then learned that they just hung out or talked to me since they feel sorry for me that my family died and my friends said that I wasn't worth anything. Also, I was used once. A guy told me he really liked me and he may consider me being his girlfriend. We dated a while when I was at some dude's place in Kyoto. But I found out he only dated me to get back at his ex, who was dating a guy he hated."

Inuyasha never knew people talked to others out of pity. It just seemed so unreal. But in a way, he could relate. "When I was younger, before I met Miroku and Sango, I was a freak." He said suddenly. "For the secret I have, people either ran away in fear or they would pick on me for my heritage. Then when I met Miroku, he helped me get through my hard times and we became friends. But when I met Kikyo, she treated me differently. I thought she really liked me so we went out, and when she found out about my secret, she said she wouldn't tell. I trusted her, but then, I found out she was cheating on me so I dumped her, but she said if I got another girlfriend, she would reveal my secret to everyone. So I am afraid that if people found out, they may hurt me again. But then, Miroku, Sango and I got to go to this school and yeah."

Inuyasha's voice seemed distant and pained. _'So it seems in a way, we have a lot in common, yet we can be so different.' _Kagome thought. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

'_Her lovely brown eyes...' _Inuyasha thought, as Kagome thought, _'He has lovely violet eyes…' _

It seemed for an eternity, but they unconsciously got closer, and closer. When their noses were touching each other and their lips just centimeters away…

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

A cell phone started to ring. Inuyasha pulled apart and his hand into his pocket and took out his cell. "Hello?" His voice was filled with annoyance.

"**Ah. I see you aren't so happy I called.'' **The voice said. It was Miroku.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, still annoyed.

"**Me and Sango, Rin and your bro are headed to a karaoke bar. You and Kagome wanna come?" **

Inuyasha away from Kagome, both of them is blushing from what they about to do before Miroku called. "Um…we're headed over to a Karaoke bar, wanna come?" Inuyasha asked, not looking at her.

Kagome said, still embarrassed said, "Yeah."

"Kags and I would love too."

"**Okay, meet us at the girls dorm in an hour." **And with that, Miroku hung up. "Uh, we're gonna meet Sango, Miroku, Rin and my half brother, Sesshomaru at your dorm, okay? Yeah, he's the guy dating Rin." Inuyasha said answering Kagome's unasked question. She nodded and they ran out of the classroom and into their dorms to get ready. But as Kagome ran through the hall she thought, _'I almost kissed him! Oh my god. I felt so…warm with him. I love the way he looks into my eyes…wait! Oh my god, am I falling in love with Inuyasha! The guy I barely know?'_

With Inuyasha, he thought, _'Dear god, I loved her eyes, no matter what emotions are in there. She's really different than Kikyo…and her lips, her lovely, pink lips looks kissable. Wait, oh shit! I think…I think I am falling for her…Kagome Higurashi.'_

**

* * *

A/n: Took me a while, but I got it! Also, there will be some more stuff going between Inu and Kag next chapter! And Sesshomaru will appear! Anyways, I do not hate Kikyo, I don't dislike her, but hey…someone needs to be the evil person, and since I already made her were _pink, _no duh she's evil! Sorry to all those people who like it, but I despise it! I'll update ASAP! Ja! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 and 8!

**A/n: wow! Thanks guys, my reviewers are sooooo helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS, THE CLOTHES, ANYTHING!**

**Lawyer: own what?**

**Disclaimer: What do you think, wise ass?**

**Lawyer: the computer, the water bottle, the soda can you have on your desk, the calendar on your desk-**

**Disclaimer: FINE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN INUYASHA! NOT THE AWSOME SONGS EITHER**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

**Karaoke**

Kagome unlocked the door and saw Sango and Rin picking outfits to wear. "That's a great combo!" Rin squealed as she saw what Sango was modeling. A green tube top with a black mini skirt (a bit longer than Kagome's uniform skirt. About 5 inches above the knee) and green sandals with pink swirls.

"Hello." Kagome muttered, still lost in her thoughts about what happened in the detention room. "Hey Kagome, we're picking out outfits for tonight!" Sango said happily. "That's nice. I'm gonna take a quick shower. Kagome took out some clothes and went into the bathroom to run the water.

About 15 minutes later, she came out, wearing a red tank top, tight black jeans, with a chain on the right side, and a black tie. She had about 3 packs of black rubber bracelets on her right arm, a spiked bracelet in front of the rubber ones and a black wrist band with blue flames on the front on her left arm.

"Kagome, do you were anything else besides black, red, blue or green?" Rin asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow as she made her way to her dresser. "No, not really anyways." She answered.

"Oh. Anyways, I'm thinking the yellow tank top and the orange skirt!" Rin said happily. Sango nodded as Rin hopped into the bathroom with those articles of clothing. Sango made her way to Kagome with a slight smile. "Rin is mostly always curious." Sango informed her. "Didn't she ever hear the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Kagome asked in returned as she looked for her earrings.

"Nope! Sometimes I wonder if that's how she's gonna die…" Sango said, looking thoughtful. Kagome sighed, returning to her thoughts about Inuyasha as she put on her hoop earrings and a blood red diamond on the top left corner on her right ear. '_I can't believe it; could I really fall for Inuyasha? But if I do, will he be just like…Hojo? If he hurts me, I don't know what I would do.'_ "So, do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked slyly. "Wha-What are you t-talking about? I barely know the guy!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't be so defensive about this. It just seems obvious. He's a good guy. You shouldn't push us away; we aren't using you in any way." Sango said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "My friends at the orphanage never did like me. I heard them talking about me behind my back, saying I was basically the weirdest thing ever. And then, I met this guy, Hojo, he seemed so nice, always giving me a gift on our dates, complimenting on my outfits, telling me he loved me." Kagome stopped there, wiping the small tear that rolled off her cheek. "But then, one day, at school, I got there a bit early, and saw Hojo talking to this guy. He said, "Yeah, dating Higurashi, giving her gifts and telling her what she wants to hear and saying I love her, it'll totally get Namasuki jealous! Good thing Kagome doesn't know about this." Hearing it just broke my heart. Soon after, I met him and broke up with him. Then the next day, the couple decides to put me back into the adoption center." Kagome said. Rin came out of the bathroom her outfit on, sniffling. "I heard the whole thing Kagome. I'm sorry to hear that."

Kagome gave her a small sad smile. "It's okay Rin. I'm starting to think that I'll like this place a lot. Better than the last time I've been here." She said the last part quietly. There was a knock on the door, indicating the guys were here. "COME IN! DOOR'S UNLOCKED!" Sango yelled.

The door swung open, revealing Inuyasha and Miroku, behind them, a guy Kagome didn't know. She knew this was Inuyasha's older brother, but they don't really look alike. Sesshomaru has long silver hair down to his waist, purple stripes across his handsome emotionless face, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, cold amber eyes, and he had talons with a purple strip on each hand **(A/n: yay! He has two arms!) **

"Kagome, this is Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, this is Kagome!" Rin said happily. Kagome faked a small smile and said in a polite voice, "Hello Sesshomaru, nice to meet you." Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha complained.

"Fine, let's get going!" Sango said, walking towards the door, Miroku following her, groped her, and got knocked out by her. Everyone else looked at him and walked out. '_That's so weird; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't really look the same: Different eyes and different hair colors.' _Kagome thought as she walked quietly with them.

Inuyasha refused to look at Kagome. _'Why am I like this? But her scent, it calms my heart. Somehow I know she's not as deceiving as Kikyo was. But how will she react when I let her in my secret? Will she run away like everyone else?' _Inuyasha sighed inwardly as they left the building and into his car. '_Kikyo…It will be 4 nights from today…the anniversary of that horrible day._' He thought as sat down.

They drove to the Karaoke place with loads of talking. Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about Kikyo. "Inuyasha…Kikyo doesn't look like how she used to…I recall her hating the color pink and would never wear a skirt." Miroku whispered to him in a serious voice. Inuyasha nodded "She's been different…ever since…you know." He couldn't bring himself to say what happened.

"I know Inuyasha, she was a good friend…but no that's she returned…you don't know if she was…like last time." Sango said, getting into the conversation.

Kagome eyed the trio as they talked. She sighed sadly…'_I wish I was included in those types of conversations.'_

"WELL! Are we going in or what?" Rin yelled as she ran inside, everyone following her.

"Soo…whose going first?" Kagome asked sounding cheerful. She loved singing, it was the only thing that made her happy no of days.

"Uh…Kagome…you go!" Everyone said as they pointed to her, all except the awesome demon that stood idle in a stool, at the table they were standing next too.

"Sure…I guess." Kagome said, assuming that they we're all shy.

"Okay miss, what song would you like to sing?" The lady near the DJ asked Kagome as she walked up stage.

"Yasashii Gogo, please." Kagome replied. **(A/n: Okay, this is a POP song in Japanese. If you watch D.N.Angel, or have the DVD, this is the ending song)**

"Certainly. OKAY EVERYONE! HERE IS THE FIRST PERSON SINGING! THE SONG IS…..YASASHII GOGO!" She announced as Kagome took the mic.

"Sasayaka na jikan mo wazukana, mune no itami mo

Kirakira to kagayai te totemo itoshiku

Kimi wa damatte iru, kaze ni yurare te iru

Sore ga tada ureshiku te, sukoshi uta o utta

Mitsume rare tar a, hontou wa iki mo deki nai nee, warawa nai de, oooh

Sasayaka na jikan wa, shizuka ni nagare yuku, kizuka nakatta keredo, haru wa soko ni ki te ita

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Kizuka nakatta keredo

Haru wa, soko ni ki te ita x3"

After Kagome hit the last note, the room exploded with cheer.

"AW RIGHT! WE NEVER HAD SOMEONE SING THIS SONG LIKE THIS WITHOUT TURNING BLUE!" the announcer said.

"Congrats Kagome!" Everyone said in unison, as Kagome sat down. She blushed as Inuyasha looked her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you…"

"I'll go next!" Inuyasha said boldly as he walked up stage.

"AND HERE IS THE OH-SO-POPULAR SONG… CAGE BY DIRU!" The announcer said as Inuyasha took the mic.

The lights dimmed and the music started.

"Shibire wo kirashiteru

Boku wa mado no chi wo hiki

Sado no kimi wo matsu

Dekireba doku no baiser de

Hitan yue ni bitoku mieru

Kimi wa saigo no mama de

Kioku umete kizukarenu you ni

Saisho no mama

Tokei wa hidari mawari demo

Okashita tsumi wa kaereru

Saisho de saigo no rikaisha yakitsukete

Iyagaru boku wo mite

Tsuyoku soshite yasashiku

Muri yari no ketsudan

Keshite kimi ni wa ienai

Kawa no kishimu oto ga itai

Kizu wo fukamete yukou

Shittobukai kimi wa itsu demo

Reiketsu na no

Osanai koro no gyakutai ga ne

Ima demo wasurezu ni itai

Naze mama wa inai no oshiete yo

Ah itsuka wa yasashisa ni kizuite

Haha naru yurikago no naka de

Hitsuu yue ni mae ga mieru

Boku no saigo no mama de

Semete kimi ni kizukarenu you ni

Saisho no mama

Tokei wa hidari mawari demo

Okashita tsumi wa kaereru

Saisho de saigo no rikaisha kowashita

Boku ni wa yasashi sugita no ka na

Mukashi no TRAUMA wo utsushi

Saigo no kimi made kowashita boku wa sado"

Inuyasha sang every note perfectly. The deepness, the intenseness, all that was missing was him being Kyo, and the throwing up. Anyways…

"WHOOT, GIVE IT UP FOR THIS DUDE!"

Claps were echoing, but no claps were louder, than at Kagome's table. Inuyasha proudly went down and back to his table.

"I think Inuyasha's ego rose to another level." Miroku stated as Inuyasha had an arrogant look on his face, and a smug smirk graced his lips.

"I believe so…" Sango said back to her lover as they watched him.

"Anyways, I'll go next…" Miroku said as he got up.

This song was Byakuya True Light. The D.N.Angel OPENING.

"Kanashii hodo hikari dashita

Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare…

Tsumetai taiyou ni tersare teta

Kainara ni utsutta kiseki no yoru

Masuku wo hazushi hajime ta My Soul…

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete

Atarashii jidai wo kizami tsuzukerso

Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni

Hateshi naku tsuzui teku byaku ya wo tobe…"

More applauses we're heard as Miroku finished the song. A flirtatious grin spread across his face as he made his way back. Sango blushed and hurried to the stage.

"Ayumi Hamasaki's Teddy Bear please." She said timidly as she took the mic.

"Anata wa mukashi imashita

Mezamereba makuramoto ni wa

Suteki na purezento ga

Oite aru yo to

Kami wo nade nagara

Aikawarazu sono senaka wa

Chiisaku tayorinakute

Dakedo tanoshii hanashi nara

Waraiaete ita

Sore na no ni hito wa doushite

Onaji you na ayamachi

Ato nando kurikaeshitara

Koukai dekiru no

Omoidashite iru

Houmutta hazu no

Itsuka no yoru

Anata wa mukashi iimashita

Mezamereba makuramoto ni wa

Suteki na purezento ga

Oite aru yo to

Kami wo nade nagara

Watashi wa kitai ni hazumu mune

Kakaenagara mo nemuri ni tsukimashita

Yagate otozureta yoake wo

Kokoro machi ni shite

Mezameta watashi mo makuramoto

Ookina kuma no nuigurumi imashita

Tonari ni ita hazu no anata no

Sugata to hikikae ni

Anata wa mukashi imashita

Mezamereba makuramoto ni wa

Suteki na purezento ga

Oite aru yo to

Kami wo nade nagara…"

As the song finished, the dim lights turned bright. The crowd broke into another round of applause. Sango blushed and made her way back to her seat.

"Sango, you never told me you could sing like that!" Kagome said.

"Well, you never asked me." Sango said with a playful smile.

Rin went up next. Every Heart by Boa.

"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

every heart

sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

every heart

kokoro mita sareru no darou

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

donna egao ni deaetara

every heart

yume wo fumidasereruyo

hitowa

kanashimi no mukou ni

every heart

shiawase ukabete nemuru

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

yasuraka ni nareru youni

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

osanai kioku no kata sumi ni

atatakai basho ga aru soushi

hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga

itsumo kagayaite ita

so shine

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku"

More claps filled the air as Rin took a bow and skipped back to her seat. They congratulated one another as they decided to order. "Hey you singers! Can I take your order? How bout the special? 5 orders of sushi on one plate!" The obviously forced happy go lucky attitude waitress said as she hopped over to their table.

"Uh…sure." Kagome said, agreeing to the waitress. She smiled and wrote everything down and took their drinks.

"So Kagome, you seem awfully cheerful…" Miroku said, as he eyed Kagome.

"Yeah, well, having real friends after such a long time make me feel….weird…" Kagome tried explaining to them trying to convince her to. She didn't know why she was all happy again.

"Uh…okay…" Sango said. Soon, their drinks and sushi arrived, and they began to eat.

"Sesshomaru, you haven't spoken the whole time, is something the matter?" Rin asked her boyfriend with innocence in her voice.

"This Sesshomaru is fine." He said he said in his usual bored, yet stoic voice.

"Okay!" She said as she took another piece with her chopsticks, still happy as ever. For the rest of the night, there was nothing but fun and games. Unknown to them, a lonely figure watched them as she ate her own food.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

**Our love, our past, all connects**

**A/n: Okay, since it has been soooo fucking long, I combined these two chapters, so yeah. I hope you don't hate me for taking my sweet as time! I always forget this story, but I finally got new ideas, so prepare for some twists!**

"Bye Sesshomaru, Rin!" The four of them said as Rin decided to stay at Sesshomaru's place. He was 22, so he had a place of his on. Everyone else is only 18, and seniors in 'High school', so now you know.

"Let's go hang out at the park! It's only 8:30…" Kagome suggested quietly as she looked at her watch. The two nodded in agreement as the other one just gave a 'Keh' as an answer.

They walked to the car, the lone figure still watching them from afar. As they drove away, the figure stepped out of the shadows; the figure was a woman, at the age of 18. She ran behind the car, to the park.

Once the gang made it to the park, they walked around the deserted part.

"Everything looks so perfect." Sango said, as she held on to Miroku's arm. He grinned as he put his arm around her waist as they enjoyed the view. Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side, behind the two lovers.

"INUYASHA!" Someone yelled in a harsh yet gentle tone. Inuyasha recognized the voice and turned around, his violet eyes, slowly turned gold.

"Kikyo, what do you want?" He asked as he pushed Kagome behind a tree, for safety.

"You know well what I want; this is, after all, your fault! You're the reason I'm trapped here!" She said, in a tone full of hatred. "Inuyasha, if you _believed_ me, this wouldn't have happened! You and I would still be together!"

"Kikyo, you we're the one who hurt me!" Inuyasha growled. Sango and Miroku watched to see what happened, behind the same tree as Kagome.

"I don't think Inuyasha believes what Lady Kikyo says is true…STILL." Miroku said with a groan. Sango sighed. "He can't get it through his thick head…"

Kagome looked at them…confused as ever, but something told her that all the pieces of the puzzle would be put together soon.

"Um…care to fill me in?" She asked bluntly as she looked at Sango.

Sango looked at her. "Soon Kagome, soon…"

Kikyo came out of the shadows, with a hurt expression in her eyes, but her face, filled with anger and disgust. Her usual 'pink' outfit was replaced with blood red baggy pants with zippers and a black shirt. Her hair in a pony tail was let down, as she walked closer to her ex.

"Inuyasha, tell me, what did you betray me, those two years ago?" Kikyo asked as she stood still.

"Keh, what are you talking about? I didn't do a thing, you did, Kikyo." He said, as he looked away. Kagome saw his face, filled with hurt as it looked like, he was remembering something painful.

Kikyo turned to the tree, and called, "Sango, Miroku, Kagome, come out, there is no need to hide, you will all learn what happened soon…who the real traitor is."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, "I think we should." Miroku told her. Sango nodded. "Yes, we need to know the facts."

They came out from behind the tree and ran forward to them.

"Inuyasha, hear the truth, will you? We all need to know it, from both sides." Miroku said with a serious face. "Fine, if you will leave me alone!" Inuyasha growled. Sango nodded. Kagome looked at everyone. Miroku and Sango had soft but serious faces on; Kikyo's was expressionless and Inuyasha's refused to look at anyone's.

"Kikyo, I don't want to talk to you, I thought you loved me enough not to cheat on me…or actually, almost kill me." Inuyasha said to Kikyo. She looked at him, shocked. "What? It's you, Inuyasha!" She said standing up. Everyone else seemed to disappear; only Kikyo and Inuyasha seemed to be present to one another. "Inuyasha, you are the reason. You betrayed me that day, you did! You killed me with your own hands…" By now, tears streaked down her face.

Kagome looked pale; she never knew Inuyasha was like this. How someone he loved betrayed him, and she claims it was the other way around. She didn't know who was telling the truth, and, that Kikyo was dead! _'How could she be dead, if she's standing in front of me?'_ Kagome thought.

"Kikyo, I didn't kill you, you almost killed me with your powers!" Inuyasha said cautiously as the miko walked closer to him with tears down her face. "Inuyasha, my soul, my eyes, everything about me hates you. Everything but my heart. My heart yearns for you, yet I cannot live in peace with you being alive! You tore me with your own two hands. You said, "Kikyo, you bitch, you aren't worth living, I'll just take your life! I will find someone who is actually worthy of my love". How Inuyasha? HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME?"

"Kikyo, IT ISNT ME FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME! YOU, ALMOST KILLED ME, AND I REMEMBER CLEARLY BEFORE YOU DIED! YOU SAID, "Die Inuyasha!" DO YOU THINK I WOULD BETRAY YOU? KIKYO, I LOVED YOU THEN!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo came running towards him and stuck out her hand which glowed.

"I was forced out, from a death I never wanted to leave, Inuyasha. In order to leave, I must, kill you, so I can rest in peace." Kikyo said as she swiped. Her miko powers faded out.

Inuyasha hugged her. She froze and so did Kagome.

"Kikyo, I don't know what happened…please Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, softly. Kikyo cried, for a brief second, but then…

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but…" She started off before breaking the embrace. She pulled the rosary that hung around his neck off and threw it to the ground.

"SHOW YOURSELF, HALF DEMON!" She cried. "I can't bare to stand you like that Inuyasha, afraid to show yourself…"

"K-Kikyo…"

"I'm sorry, but I must leave, we will finish it another time." She said, before running into the dark.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and gasped. What replaced the once, black haired and violet eye cutie, was someone else. Someone who Kagome never saw before.

The person who took Inuyasha's spot had long silver hair down to his waist, cold golden eyes, and two dog ears on top of his head. He was holding Inuyasha's rosary in his hand, gripping it tightly.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, slightly shocked. "Is that you?"

Inuyasha turned to her. "Yep, Kagome, I'm a half demon. Well, go on. Scream and run away, they all do."

"Inuyasha… I would never…you look so…awesome." She said as she walked up to him. No fear went through her. Her eyes looked up at the silver hair half demon. And she hugged him, meaning that she would never run away from him.

"Kagome…"

Sango and Miroku smiled. Inuyasha's secret was told to Kagome, and she, like so few, accepted it. But, Kagome would have to know the truth later on.

**

* * *

A/n: Once again, sorry for taking so long. I finished chapter 7 like, 3 weeks ago, forgot about it, did other stuff, and then I got a new idea. I then remembered this story so I hurried up and wrote it, and another chapter. So yeah. -- I'm so sorry, but yeah. I will be able to update my other stories soon. If you read 'Hard Times', my other story, it will be done soon. Only two chapters left.**

**For 'Losing Myself', no one has voted. If you people aren't gonna help me decide, I'll go with one of them. If you don't like it, then I'll do both of them.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. This is My decision

**A/n: Okay, so this is the last chapter that I plan on writing…maybe this is the end….oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Inuyasha...oh well**

**Chapter 9:**

**This is my decision**

Kagome squealed. Yes, I repeat, squealed, when she saw Inuyasha's ears twitched.

And her obsession with Inuyasha's dog ears has been annoying everyone for the past 10 minutes. "She seems to be happier than when she first started…" Miroku stated his eyes half lidded as he watched Kagome hug Inuyasha, with a small smile on her lips.

"Guess so…but her 'squeal' is quite annoying…and I thought Inuyasha's arrogant attitude was annoying." Sango said half lidded as she watched too.

They both turned to each other and shrugged. "Oh well, I mean, she's a great girl…I guess after a while she finally feels happy…that she's with a family now." Sango said as she leaned on Miroku's shoulder, watching the soon to be couple hugging and joking with each other.

"Miroku…Sango!" Kagome yelled. "We're going back to the school…we don't have class today right?"

Sango shook her head as she stared, her eyes still looking bored.

"It's a weekend. Unless your _previous_ school had school on a Saturday, I highly doubt it." Sango said as she got up.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the school, holding hands.

"Such a good couple…they deserve each other." Miroku said, following them. "Yes indeed." Sango said, walking next to Miroku…who groped her…again.

Slap. "Pervert…"

Behind the tree Miroku and Sango were leaning against, another person leaned on the other side.

"Yes…they do deserve each other…but why was I revived to _hate_ my first true love?" Kikyo said, her now black shirt had some water stains…her cheeks were wet from watching them.

"Kagome…if you want me dead so you can have Inuyasha all to your greedy-self, you must **kill** me. Wondering the world that I have died on 3 years ago wasn't what I had in mind when I died in the first place." Kikyo muttered to herself, dusting her red cargos.

* * *

She walked back to the school, and went back to her dorm, which she shared with a young wind demoness in disguise. 

"Kagura…what the hell are you doing now?" Kikyo asked in a bored tone as she walked in.

Kagura's red eyes narrowed down at Kikyo. "Why nothing…I just simply want to kill Naraku." Kagura straightened her black sleeve shirt and red skirt that went down to her knees. She took two feathers and stuck it onto her hair which was in a perfect bun.

She took a blood red vest and put it on.

"Let's hope he doesn't kill you first…" Kikyo said. Her voice was laced with no sign of being worried about her long time friend…who knew about her past and why she dressed like someone she wasn't.

"Heh…like you, I wouldn't give a shit if you were killed. The bastard treated me like a slave as long as I can remember. If I was dead…I would be free." Kagura smirked.

"Oh yeah, your _pink skirt_, is on the hanger…I don't know why you won't wear your usual clothes to school..." Kagura said in pure disgust when she said pink skirt.

"You know I have to play the god damn innocent act, so I would have less chance getting recognized as both a trouble maker and as the tomboy, poser, punk, loner punk/goth loser nerd or what ever label I was they called me that died three years ago…almost 4 now." Kikyo said the last part under her breath.

"So many labels….tsk…" Kagura said a small smirk playing her lips.

"I will see you tonight…if you don't die." Kikyo said as she changed into her khaki skirt with blue leggings underneath with a grey t-shirt.

"Whatever." Kagura walked out the door, slamming it.

'_Inuyasha…you die tonight.' _Kikyo said, glaring at the small dagger/sword that she held in her hands._ 'This is the only way I can die in peace…I know this is selfish but…'_

'…_I need to, since I don't belong in this world…Inuyasha, I will meet you in hell.'_

Kikyo put the knives in her skirt pocket, and hid some in other places, and walked out of the door

* * *

Kagome hugged Inuyasha a final time before heading into her room. "Thank you Inuyasha…for so much." She looked at Inuyasha, who was now in his human form. 

"No problem. See yaw, Kagome." He said, walking back to his room, waving.

She sighed.

"Young love…better than Hojo…" She muttered happily.

Inuyasha muttered, "Will she kill….tonight?" as he turned to corner into the guys side of the dorm. The only thing he heard in the whole hall was his own footsteps.

_Flash Back_

"Inuyasha…? Can you tell me the truth, what happened when you dated Kikyo? You told me she cheated on you…but…" Kagome was cautiously letting the words out; twirling a black string on her black 70s like shirt.

Inuyasha looked back on that day

_Flash back in a flash back_

_Inuyasha was walking out of a local high school, twirling his rosary. "Kikyo…" Inuyasha heard some guy say. Looking over to his left, he took his hands out of his pockets and peered into a corner where some tall man stood, with jet black hair. "I told you, Yuu-kun…I like you as a friend only…" Kikyo said, crossing her arms._

"…_Kikyo-san…Forget Inuyasha-san" Yuu said, placing a kiss on Kikyo's lips. Kikyo's eyes widened as she pushed him away. "Nani?" Inuyasha muttered coming out. "Yuu-san!" Inuyasha growled._

"_Kuso…" Yuu muttered, running away. Inuyasha glared daggers at Yuu, watching him run like the sissy he could be. "Kikyo…are you okay? Did that bastard do anything to you?" He asked, looking at her._

"_No Inuyasha…I am fine." She said, not caringly. "Kikyo…"_

_A month later_

_Inuyasha walked down a park road, passing by a bell flower. "Kikyo…" He muttered, looking at the innocent flower. His ears heard a pair of feet. "Nani…?" He said, turning around. He saw Kikyo, in a black shirt with green outlining, her jeans were navy blue and she had a knife in her pale hand… "Die….Inuyasha!" She said fiercely as she ran towards him. "Kikyo…you betray me?" He asked stupidly as he ducked. "Kikyo…!" Inuyasha hid in the men's restroom, as Kikyo looked around. "Kuso….INUYASHA!" She yelled, gripping the knife as she ran west of the bathroom._

_Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom, looking out for Kikyo, ten minutes later; it was almost evening as he walked towards the bell flower where he was earlier. Enter Kikyo, with a bad wound on her shoulder. She threw the shell that Inuyasha gave her at Inuyasha's feet; the one he gave her, which was cracked even before she threw it to his feet. "Inuyasha….how could you….betray me?" Tears poured out of her brown intense eyes, which was on an angry yet sad face. She picked up a knife that she dropped and limped towards Inuyasha. Her breathing was hard. She fell onto Inuyasha trying to slice his left arm off. She sliced his shoulder a bit. "Ai…Aishiteru, Inuyasha…" She said to him, with her brown eyes that made her looked tired and worn and full of softness, as she went limp into his arms. "Kikyo…?"_

End it.

Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes; he didn't want to be seen.

"Inuyasha…" She had pity in her eyes. "Why…why is she back?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her but said, "This witch, brought her back; just two months later on her 16th birthday. She was different. She tried to kill me so many times; she was cold and…angry. She told me and asked me, "Why did you kill me? Why did you give me this wound?" I had no idea why, but she thought it was me. So I changed schools, hoping she wouldn't…find me."

* * *

Inuyasha went to his bed, and wanted to tear the pillow apart, but couldn't. He was in his human form ((disguise)), and it was almost night time. 

"Inuyasha, you must stay indoors." Miroku reminded him.

"I know; I know…… it's been one heck of a week, huh?" Inuyasha said, sighing as he threw a green squishy throw pillow at the wall in front of him.

"Yes, it has…don't you have a feeling, all of this has happened before?" Miroku asked, taking off his headphone and heading over to a mini fridge in a corner. "Keh…"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said, taking off the rosary. "…Has it really been years, Miroku?"

"…Hard to believe…seems like a few days ago, you two were the best couple…"

"…" Inuyasha's thick claws started to slowly turn human, with his racing heart. "It's started."

The powerless Inuyasha yawned, placing himself on his bed next to the window, he fell asleep quickly. Miroku went to take a shower, so he gathered up his clothes and went straight to the bathroom. As the water started to run, a shadowy figure sat on a tree branch next to Inuyasha's bed, watching the sleepy figure.

"Inuyasha…" Her sweet voice called to him. "I-I can't bring myself to hurt you…" It was Kikyo. She pulled her jacket closer around her, watching him.

"I can't…" She dropped the knife she was holding onto the ground, and it landed with a clunk. She let a few tears fall out of her eyes as Inuyasha slept with a small smile on his face.

A name were on his mind in his sleep.

"…Kagome…"

Kikyo saw him mouth move into its shape of Kagome's name.

It was morning, and Kikyo was in her room. "You fucking win Kagome." She stabbed a red pillow with her knife. "He doesn't love me…he lied to me…"

She just wanted to die, but couldn't.

Start over.

She needed to find something to do with her life. Run away.

"I give up too easily." She chuckled standing up; her long miko's ponytail blew in the wind.

Taking some money with her, she walked out the door, never to be heard from again. She started a new life, hoping to get rid of her love for Inuyasha.

News eventually went around the school, how after only one day in school, she ran away. Rumors started how she was a slut, or she ran away because she hated the school, or anything that wasn't true, stupid, and hateful to say.

Kagome just smiled happily when hearing them say these things. It brought hope to her.

Inuyasha was angry at first, but placed it aside, since Kagome was mad whenever he thought of her. Eventually, he thought Kikyo wasn't his fault and moved on in life, but he could never get rid of the past.

He even saw a bit of Kikyo in Kagome's smile.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand as they walked out of their homeroom class, into 1st period.

"Kagome…?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, adjusting her black jacket. Inuyasha saw her mascara had a slight runny affect.

"It's nothing."

"Is it Kikyo?" She asked bluntly, hiding her anger and sorrow.

"…no."

"Okay Inuyasha…"

_Maybe I won't forget her._ Inuyasha dropped the subject.

**

* * *

The End **

**A/n: Crappy ending, I know, but there really wasn't much I could do. Don't hate me for it, please? R&R. Well, see you whenever I start a new story!**


End file.
